Determined
by secretstranger69
Summary: Hermione, queen of vampires, has finally found a woman worthy of her attention. The problem is, she's married. Hermione takes what she wants, but will the husband let his wife go so easily? (Dark!)
1. Chapter 1

Honey brown eyes widened while pink lips curved into a sinister smirk. She rose her finger, pointing through the glass at the woman walking through Diagon Alley.

"Her. I want her."

Her two companions followed the finger and their eyes widened, "Her?! Hermione, she's married. And notoriously cold and impassionate. I've heard…"

Hermione tuned out the voice trying to change her mind and watched the beautiful woman as her red lips curled into a small politician's smile. Her beautiful black and blonde hair was pinned up and her clothing indicated that she was of the upper class. The witch spoke with other witches and wizards, smiling politely at what Hermione was certain were terrible jokes, before leaving them to continue on her way.

She smirked, her sharp fangs making an appearance as she seared the woman's face into her brain. She was beautiful and Hermione wanted nothing more than to drain her dry. Her eyes flashed as she imagined what the woman would taste like…and she didn't mean her blood.

"I don't think – "

"Good thing your job isn't to think then isn't it? I want her and I will have her." She turned towards him angrily, "Understand?"

He bowed his head, "Yes, Hermione."

Hermione stood, "Let's go, boys."

Ron and Harry rose with their queen and followed her out of the building; Hermione was deep in thought as they walked through the streets aimlessly.

* * *

Ever since she was a child, Hermione knew she was different from her adoptive family. They were appalled by the murders they heard about on the streets and Hermione was…intrigued. She was always disappointed when her mother pulled her from a graphic scene, wanting to see the blood left behind. It was an unspoken rule in the house that Hermione was to be left alone. It was a wonder her parents kept her.

Then, she learned the truth. One night, she watched as a man and woman walked up to the house. She instantly knew that whatever she was, they were the same. Her parents called her down and the four of them explained everything. They had to keep her. They owed the vampire royal family a debt and they were paying it back by keeping the heir to the throne hidden from those that would have her head. As a member of the royal line, Hermione was able to walk in the daylight and survive without blood, so a muggle family was perfect for her.

Once the threat had been eliminated, Hermione was taken from the family (a joyous occasion for all) and taught how to be a vampire. Then she learned how to be a queen.

That was all several hundred years ago.

Now, the council was pushing for her to take a wife, a life mate. They presented her with their daughters, hoping Hermione would choose one and elevate them to a higher place in her court. But none of those droll women interested her, all of them young and foolish, offering their bodies as though that would be all she would require from a _life mate._ Of course, that doesn't mean she didn't take them up on those offers.

Some of them were really...quite talented...especially that red head...

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she looked back at the two young boys assigned to her for protection after her last two outgrew their position. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both were werewolves, though foolish and immature when they had first met. There was no way she was going to allow those two idiots to protect her, not with the way they romanticized the idea of rushing into battle.

During the second rise of Voldemort, the two boys were itching to get involved, Hermione had punished them more than once for accompanying the Longbottom boy on his foolhardy adventures, though it never seemed to have the effect. A few months ago during the days before the final battle, fed up, Hermione resorted to extreme measures to keep the two from fighting.

* * *

 _"Ahhhh!" Harry and Ron screamed as they were thrown into the stone wall, cracking it on impact._

 _Hermione waved her hand and Ron screamed as the cruciatus curse raged through him. She watched dispassionately as Harry reached for the convulsing boy and screamed, "Please! Stop! You're going to drive him mad!" He yelled crawling over to Ron._

 _Hermione stood over him, "Get on your knees, mutt."_

 _Harry's head shot towards her in shock and Hermione's foot kicked out, striking him across his face, "GET ON YOUR KNEES!"_

 _Harry shook his head, dazed until Ron's increasingly distressed screams reached his ears. Hermione watched as he slowly came to and glanced towards Ron,_

 _"See this is why we're having this little session. Somewhere along the way you forgot your place, and I can't have that. Kneel."_

 _Harry spat out the blood from his mouth and slowly kneeled on one knee with his arm across his chest and his fist on the floor._

 _Immediately, Ron stopped screaming and Hermione gazed at Harry, "Stay." Walking over to Ron, she watched as he whimpered, lying on his side, curled up in the fetal position._

 _She used her foot to roll him onto his back, "Look at me." She ordered and waited until he was able to do so and his eyes shone with recognition. Walking around the room, she spoke, "You are MY bodyguards. Do you understand what that means? You are here to protect ME. You are here to accompany ME. Now how are you do that," her voice rose in anger, "while chasing after that Longbottom child and lying to me about your whereabouts? As if I'm some child who can't see past your bullshit. HA!" she laughed and then took a calming breath._

 _Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I really don't want to do this. I have much more important things to do than to train a couple of disobedient dogs, so let's make this our_ _ **only**_ _session, hm?"_

 _They said nothing and Hermione rolled her eyes, "'Yes, Hermione.'"_

 _Harry swallowed and repeated the words._

 _How did they get here? One moment he and Ron were sneaking off to meet Neville and the next, they were being tossed into a room and he was watching his pack mate be tortured. Sure, Hermione had beat them up a few times, but he never suspected the vampire capable of something so sinister._

 _"Harry, come hold this."_

 _Harry's eyes widened at the sight of a silver box and he hesitated._

 _It cost him dearly._

 _Before he could blink, Hermione had thrown a silver dagger, impaling him in the shoulder. He howled with pain and fell onto the ground, squirming as his skin sizzled. He knew better than to pull it out, but before he could even contemplate disobeying, he screamed. Hermione spoke over him as she pulled him towards her with the chain attached to the dagger,_

 _"If I give you an order, you follow it. No hesitation. No questions. No 'I think' or 'I don't think'. No following it now and disobeying it later. Do you understand?" She asked when he was on the ground in front of her, holding to his wounded shoulder._

 _Harry grit his teeth and yelled, "Yes! Yes, Hermione!"_

 _"Good." She yanked the dagger out and then stopped, "On second thought…" She shoved it back in and Harry screamed again as it penetrated his shoulder deeper than before. "Now, kneel and hold the box."_

 _He quickly moved to kneel and held out his hands for the box._

 _Hermione nodded, "Better." She set the box in his hands and ignored his pained hissing as she opened the long silver box. "Now, werewolves are known for loyalty, something you two seem to lack. So I've brought you some and we're going to make sure it sticks."_

 _She ripped open Ron's shirt and pulled a silver 'L' out of the box and attached it to a short silver rod. Even in his pained haze, she could see in his eyes that Ron knew what was coming. She chuckled, "Let's begin."_

* * *

Hermione burned the word 'Loyalty' into the skin of their chests and forced them to wear collars while she walked them in the forest and told them of her life. The foolish boys hadn't quite comprehended her age until she told them of her history and showed them bits and pieces. After which, they understood their foolishness in trying to hide anything from a very powerful 600-year-old vampire.

Their behavior had improved drastically. Their loyalty began to form that very same day of the session as she tended to the wounds she inflicted on them with care and soothing words. After they read up on their history and understood what Hermione did for them, they kneeled at her feet and gave a heartfelt apology, endearing her to them as well.

Yes, it had been a rough start for the three of them, but the boys learned quick, and Hermione found that when they were well behaved, she did rather enjoy their company. Which…they had been wonderful lately…

She stopped halfway to the castle, "Boys."

"Yes, Hermione." They responded in unison.

"Let's take a walk. It's been a while."

She chuckled as their excitement radiated in waves behind her. Yes. A walk would help her form a plan on seducing the pureblooded beauty. She stopped and Harry stepped beside her, raising his arm. The moment her hand landed on him, they apparated near the forest. As they continued walking, Hermione's thoughts returned to the blonde beauty. She was older and Hermione had to wonder if she had a son. Suddenly, she recalled that Ron knew of the woman.

"Ron, who is she?" She asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy, maiden name Black. She is the youngest of three sisters. Her sister Bellatrix was Voldemort's right hand. The other sister married a muggle-born and was disowned. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and had a son, Draco. He's mine and Harry's age. Rumor has it she is cold but not cruel, the perfect pureblood housewife. Her husband somehow managed to evade jail, but he is on house arrest. Draco is sentenced to community hours for his part in the war, and she seems to have gotten by unscathed. That's all I know."

Hermione hummed as they reached the edge of the forest. The moon shone down on them and after several steps deeper into the forest, she was walking beside two large black wolves. She chuckled and ran her fingers through their fur, "My beautiful boys." She purred and felt her fangs extend. She blinked and her eyes changed from their usual brown red shining in the night. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smells of the forest.

The three of them walked through the trees in the dark of the night and even went for a quick swim in the black lake. It was as Hermione was coming up from underneath the water that a plan began to form in her mind. She gazed up at the moon and closed her eyes as she let its light give her strength as it had for centuries.

* * *

Hermione sighed and placed her head on her fist in boredom. The 13 councilmen were arguing over goddess knows what. She zoned out for most of the meeting, her thoughts on her blue eyed woman. She smirked and bit her lip,

"I've found my wife."

The councilmen stopped their bickering and looked up at Hermione, each of them hopeful their daughter was the chosen one.

"Narcissa Malfoy. She's human and unfortunately married, but she's who I want."

One of the men stood up while the others argued and yelled, "Hermione we implore you! This is only asking for trouble. This woman is married to one the most well-known death eaters. She is nothing but trouble."

Hermione waved her hand, "How much do you know of her?"

The man, Daemon, licked his lips and answered, "I taught at the school during her time."

Hermione leaned forward in her seat, suddenly interested, "How was her intellect? Did she duel?"

Daemon's face fell and Hermione could see he was about to argue. Her eyes flashed at the man and he sighed, "She was quite brilliant if I recall correctly. She had the top marks, but she was always silent unless she was around her sisters. She did not duel in the clubs, however I seem to remember her holding her own when she and her older sister would argue. Her sister was the top duelist at Hogwarts. Narcissa appeared to have a bit of a temper and Bellatrix, her sister, would often press her buttons. Narcissa sent her running more than once. And if I recall correctly, she is quite fearless. She was submissive towards her older sister and her future husband when the occasion called for it, but she was never afraid of them."

Hermione grinned, "And you all wish for me to change my mind?" She stood, "I've made my decision. Have a good day gentlemen."


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa awoke with a start as her dream faded. For the past two days, she'd had the same dream. She could never remember much: only brown eyes flashing red. She rolled over and sighed, glad to see the bed empty. Lucius was a fan of morning sex; it was just a shame he was bad at it and well that she pretty much hated him. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream. She didn't have a clear picture of what happened, but she remembered feeling…thrilled, aroused, protected, desired, loved.

She focused on those brown eyes, not noticing her hand traveling down her body, squeezing her breasts and grazing her clit. Brown eyes glowing in the darkness soon turned red and a smirk appeared.

 _Narcissa_.

Narcissa jerked her hand away and looked around the empty room. That voice was far too real to have been a figment of her imagination.

"Narcissa!"

Quickly, she jumped out of bed and wordlessly spelled her clothes on, just as her husband walked through the door. Best not to give him any ideas: she was not in the mood for his 'seductions'.

"Good, you're dressed. Go to diagon alley and pick up these things for me."

Narcissa glared at him, and they began a shouting match as was the new usual for the two of them. Ever since Draco had left the house, abandoning them, Narcissa had begun to take her anger out on her husband. She refused to play the role of obedient housewife with a weak man who cost her the one thing she held dear in the world.

After delivering a verbal lashing to the man, Narcissa left the manor with the list in hand. She would get the items, but only because they seemed to be items they honestly needed. Walking through the alley, she swore she felt eyes on her the entire way.

* * *

Hermione returned to Hogsmede, where she first spotted Narcissa, waiting for a glimpse. Eyes alert, she finally spotted the woman glad to see she was alone again. Smirking, Hermione walked out and 'accidentally' bumped into the woman. Her senses were almost immediately overtaken by the woman.

"My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said with a charming smile.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and attempted to move past the young woman who seemed to be as old as her son. However, the brunette growled threateningly, stopping Narcissa in her tracks.

"Don't be rude, Narcissa."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she looked around them, glad to see none had noticed what was happening.

"I don't take orders from children." Narcissa hissed, "Now run along and go play with your toys or something." She stepped around Hermione and briskly walked into the nearest shop. Once inside and away from the brunette, she exhaled shakily. That was more frightening then she let on.

There were few things that scared Narcissa: her mother and losing her son. However, it seemed she would have to add that child to the list. For the first time, in a long time, Narcissa felt a chill run down her spine. There was something inhuman about the young girl. She looked young, but her eyes looked…old, old and vaguely familiar.

She looked around and found the store was exactly where she had been heading to before her little interruption. Walking through the bookstore, she gradually found herself at the back where there was none but her around.

Or so she thought.

Narcissa barely refrained from making a sound as she was pulled backwards into a strong body and a hand over her mouth. Remaining calm as a lady should, she waited silently for her attacker to make his move.

"You feel better than I thought you would." Hermione said and Narcissa's eyes widened. It was that girl! She felt her body stiffen with fear and her mind blanked. Why did this girl terrify her so?

"Relax. I won't hurt you if you don't make me…"

Her eyes rolled. Yes. That was so reassuring.

She inhaled sharply as Hermione all but dragged her backwards into what appeared to be a small reading room. The hand around her mouth removed itself; Narcissa was spun around and backed into a wall.

Her wand was tossed across the room and the girl stood over her, intimidatingly before leaning down to hiss in her ear.

"Now then. Since you don't know who I am, I'm going to let your earlier disrespectful actions slide. But I'm only so kind, Narcissa. Eventually, you will be punished."

Narcissa's lips pursed and she forced herself to recall every lesson on dealing with fear. Finding her voice, she bit out, "You deserve no respect from me, child."

The brunette growled and gripped Narcissa's chin, her fangs glinting in the light, "I am the queen of vampires, Narcissa. And I assure you, I am no child."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she quickly lost control of her cool façade, allowing her fear to slip through. She had faced Voldemort and given nothing of her fear away, but one look into this girl – woman's – eyes and she was petrified.

Hermione chuckled and ran her nose up the woman's neck, "Yes…that's what I wish to see."

A terrified whimper slipped through her lips unbidden, "What do you want from me?"

Instead of answering verbally, Hermione stretched her mouth open and bit Narcissa's neck. It was sharp and painful. Narcissa cried out as the bite seemed to burn the skin around it. Between the pain and knowing that she was dying, Narcissa allowed a few tears to fall. She thought of her son and Andromeda, as well as the niece she never got to know. She lamented their loss, but a small part of her celebrated her freedom from a loveless marriage.

To her surprise, the vampire pulled away, hardly any blood on her lips.

"You are to be my bride. I will come for you later tonight, Narcissa. It would be best for you if you didn't fight…and you need not pack unless you simply wish to do so." Before Narcissa could get over the shock of being alive, the vampire delivered a chaste kiss to her lips and left the room.

Alone, Narcissa relaxed and took a few moments to regain her usual cool attitude. The experience had left her off kilter and more than a little afraid.

Her bride? Surely not…Narcissa shook her head, ignoring the tingling in her lips. She was both intrigued by the woman and terrified, which only served to double her intrigue. Her mother scared her after years of abuse and trauma, but this vampire scared her on sight. Were all of them this terrifying? And why was she picked to be her 'bride'? All of these questions weighed on Narcissa's mind as she gathered herself together and exited the shop, shaking only slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hellooo! I've had this chapter for a while, tweaking it until it could no longer be tweaked (even though i still want to tweak it). PLEASE let me know what you think! OH and make certain you go back and reread the previous chapters. Minor changes, but you probably need a refresher...

Enjoy!

* * *

The whisper echoed in her head at varying degrees of volume and speed, becoming louder then softer, talking over itself and bouncing around.

Just one word...

 _Narcissa…._

One word, in that voice she was starting to know so very well. The whisper stopped and she relaxed, thinking it was over.

 _Come outside…_

Like the first whisper, this one echoed growing louder and louder. Narcissa shook her head to clear it of the incessant sound and soon it faded. Her heat began beating faster and she clutched the sheets in her fists.

There was no way in hell she was going out there. Lucius may be a spoiled, simpering bastard, but she'd deal with him over that…beast any day.

 _Narcissa…_

Shivering, she closed her eyes in hopes that this was all just a terrible dream. Or maybe the vampire would go away. There was no way she could get past the wards right?

 _Wrong._

This time there was no echo and Narcissa knew that Hermione was coming for her and there was nothing she could do.

Three booming knocks echoed on the door downstairs and Narcissa thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She shot up out of the bed and began pacing as she heard Lucius open the door.

* * *

Hermione sighed and held her hands out to her sides, just above her waist. Soon, two werewolves came to rest under her hands. She scratched at their backs, enjoying the feel of fur, "If her husband is in, subdue him. If he is truly as cowardly as the council says, then he won't be a problem. I'll handle my wife."

The three of them stepped up to the shimmering air surrounding the house and Hermione walked through, the wards accepting her immediately. Walking up the path, she nodded at the impressive building and knocked on the door.

A blonde man answered angrily, "Who the hell are – "

He trailed off as he spotted the two wolves stalking towards him. Backing up, he pulled out his wand, only to be tackled by the two before he could cast a spell. Lucius hit the wall hard and when he slumped down, Ron and Harry both snarled, keeping him pinned with fear. Hermione walked past them and up the stairs where she knew Narcissa to be.

She sighed as she walked down the hall, "Didn't I tell you not to fight this?" She asked, knowing the woman could hear her, "I warned you that I am only so kind Narcissa. Suffering fools for as long as I have can make a woman a little impatient. I will be punishing you for this. But maybe," She said pausing in the middle of the hallway, "If you come out right now, I'll let you off." She waited for a moment before changing her mind, "No, you know what? I'm feeling generous. All you have to do is open the door."

She walked to the door of the room that contained Narcissa and whispered, "I know where you are. Just open the door."

She stepped back and waited.

* * *

Narcissa stood with her hand hovering above the doorknob. What if the woman was lying? What if she opened the door and her punishment was being ripped to shreds? She took a step back and then heard Hermione whispering at the door.

"I'll never lie to you. I'd never kill you." Hermione said and Narcissa's nose flared as she tried to discern the sincerity in the vampire's voice.

"I promise." She whispered and Narcissa bit her lip nervously.

She looked about the room and grabbed the picture of her son before slightly opening the door and stepping back.

Hermione stepped in, staring down at the shorter woman. "Oh how I have longed to see your face again, Narcissa."

Narcissa kept her eyes on the vampire, frightened despite her soft words. Hermione kissed her cheek gently, before chuckling and walking past her to stand in the moonlight. She had her back to Narcissa, but the blonde did not dare run. Especially not when Hermione turned around.

The vampire was rather cliché in her dark, hooded robe with red lining. Underneath that however, Hermione wore a sheer bodystocking that covered her lower half, but had a lace V starting at her navel, exposing skin. The material became less and less as the shoulder straps thinned and wrapped around the back her neck. There was a small rhinestone chain crossing the deep V between her ample breasts and her milky skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Once Hermione reached the age of 25, she stopped aging, her body was mature and full, but still tight, unaffected by the deteriorating effects of old age. Narcissa wanted to let her lips travel over every inch of skin her eyes could see.

Hermione's red lips curved into a knowing smile, "Come." She said with a voice as smooth as silk and as seductive as the clothes on her body.

Hypnotized, the blonde's feet carried her forward into Hermione's embrace. She shuddered at the feeling of the stocking against her skin and nuzzled at Hermione's neck. She felt more than heard the woman chuckle, "Are you ready to leave here, Narcissa?"

Still in a trance, Narcissa nodded, her body throbbing, and together, they walked downstairs.

Lucius gaped at his wife hugging on the intruder, "Narcissa!" he snarled, "What have you done to my wife, you filthy beast?"

Blinking, she tried to clear her mind but it felt like she was wading through mud. She looked at Lucius and then back at Hermione, horrified at the way she was attached to the woman. Narcissa weakly pulled back, but Hermione was far too strong. She growled again and just like before, Narcissa halted all movement. What was with the pavlovian response the woman caused in her?

Hermione snarled, "I'm taking MY wife and we are leaving." She held out her hand and Lucius floated up into the air. Flicking her wrist caused the man to slam into the wall near her, "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked. Her eyes flashed red in irritation and she smirked as Lucius's widened, "N-No. I'm sure I could find another wife in no time."

Hermione nodded, "Good. Let's go boys."

Narcissa paused at Lucius's words. Hermione held her tighter and Narcissa allowed it. She was far too angry and confused for anything more.

Once they were outside, the two wolves reverted to their human form and placed their hands on each of Hermione's shoulder, disapparating from the property.

* * *

A/N: Like? I lost the picture of the bodystocking, but trust me. It was hot. If you search for 'leg avenue fishnet bodystocking with rhinestone cross front', that is almost exactly it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know how it looked. I promise it was intentional and has been fixed in this chapter. Bare with me guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Narcissa awoke slowly and hummed as her hand traveled down her body. She'd had that dream again, except this time, she had seen the body belonging to those eyes, scantily clad in a body stocking. She gasped at how wet she was. Merlin, that dream had her wetter than she'd ever been in her life. Gently, she let her finger glide through her folds, lightly grazing her clit.

"Ahem."

Narcissa jumped and pulled the blankets over herself, "Who are you? Why are you in my room?"

The red headed woman bowed, "I apologize Lady Narcissa, but you have slept the day away. I was told to come wake you and assist you in getting dressed for the evening. If you will come into the closet with me, we can find you something."

Shakily, Narcissa stood and entered the closet with the incredibly pale woman only to have her eyes widen. It was a huge walk in closet filled with beautiful dresses, and some muggle clothes she had never seen before in her life, but Merlin she wanted to try it all.

After a few minutes, Narcissa decided on a pair of muggle jeans and a red blouse. She walked out of the room to find a different woman waiting impatiently for her. She sneered once Narcissa opened the door, "I don't get what she thinks is so special about you, but I guarantee you won't be around long."

The woman extended her fangs and Narcissa raised her chin, unafraid of the obviously jealous vampire, "I assume you are here for a reason. Do whatever it is you must and leave me be."

The vampire jerked, shocked that Narcissa was unafraid. Her face twitched in anger and she turned sharply. "Follow me." She barked out and Narcissa almost smirked at the obvious agony the woman was in from having to show Narcissa around.

* * *

"Ah, Narcissa." Hermione said once the woman arrived in the moonlit garden. "You look wonderful. You will be a beautiful bride." She said smiling. The woman that led Narcissa growled behind her and Hermione's smile became…haunting, crazed. Her face hadn't changed, but her eyes...they lightened, the pupils shrinking. Narcissa imagined that to be under that gaze, was to feel as though Hermione's every malicious thought and intent was focused on you.

"Is there a problem, Aloc?" Hermione asked and Narcissa shivered, suddenly afraid for the woman.

"N-no, Hermione. None."

Hermione laughed and it sounded like the promise of death, "Really? Because you just growled at my wife." She stepped towards the now shaking woman.

"I apologize, Hermione, Lady Malfoy." She bowed and Hermione dismissed her.

Turning around, she smiled, "I'm sorry. It seems that some are not very pleased that I have chosen you over them."

Narcissa held her chin high, choosing not to look at Hermione lest she lose her nerve. "And why have you chosen me over them?"

Hermione smiled, "None of them are quite so…interesting as you. None quite so…" she shook her head and cupped Narcissa's jaw, looking into her eyes, "Beautiful."

Narcissa's eyes widened at the sincerity in Hermione's eyes. "I...thank you." She said and looked away. Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Come. Let me show you around." She held out her hand and Narcissa hesitated. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa exhaled and looked up at her, "You seduced me into this place and yet act as though I am merely a guest instead of a prisoner."

Hermione snarled and huffed. "I cannot seduce those who do not wish to be seduced."

Narcissa flushed, "Even so, Ms. Granger, I have no wish to remain here nor to be wife to a creature such as yourself!"

Hermione's anger cracked for a second and Narcissa backpedaled. She had intended to cause the flash of pain in Hermione's eyes, but soon realized, she found no joy in the sight. "I…" she started but faltered.

Hermione shook her head and walked away, leaving Narcissa in the garden.

* * *

"Ooh. Cold." Narcissa turned and saw the same vampire from earlier. "Now I see what she sees in you. You're a bitch!" She laughed. "Perhaps now the queen will see that pathetic humans like yourself are just not good for her. Don't worry. I'll keep her bed warm while you're screaming in the dungeons."

Narcissa frowned, "Dungeons?"

Aloc laughed, "Oh yes. She usually sends her pet dogs to chase the prisoner. It's okay. I will help you." Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to help me?" She gasped as she heard the sound of panting wolves racing toward her. "Ooh they're coming." Aloc said with a smile, "The less distracted the queen is by you, the sooner I can begin to warm her bed. Do you want my help or not?"

Narcissa growled. She had absolutely no choice. It was either the dogs, or the vampire. She went with the option that wasn't howling at her. "Fine."

Aloc smirked and cast a spell that switched their appearances. "They will catch me, and you can go free in the morning… Now run."

Narcissa ran, looking behind her and saw as the wolves sniffed Aloc. To her horror, Aloc pointed to her and smirked. "There's Aloc." She was horrified by the cold look in familiar eyes, though she knew it was likely what everyone was greeted with.

She was snapped out of her self-reflection as she watched as the wolves growled and stalked towards her. "No." was the fearful whisper uttered before she turned and ran through the garden, stumbling with her new longer legs.

How could she have been so stupid, she wondered as she tried desperately to outrun the wolves. She ran as fast as she could and frowned as she came upon a maze. The wolves hot at her heels, she had no choice but to enter and pray she never encountered a dead end.

She turned and was greeted by a severly unkempt area. She raced through it, ignoring the branches tearing at her skin. Her life depended on it. She turned again and this time, she hit a dead end. She looked back to see the wolves racing toward her still and she frantically searched for a way past the wall.

Unfortunately, there was no escape for her. Visions of being ripped at by the wolves flashed before her eyes and she blinked them away.

"Shit." She said under her breath and turned to see the wolves block the entrance. Hermione appeared behind them, her eyes furious.

"Aloc. I've grown rather tired of your games."

Narcissa held her hands up in front of her, "I'm not - "

"Shut. Up." Hermione said calmly. "Or I will have your tongue. Tonight is not the night to test me. Your glee at my having been rejected by the woman I love is not something I would ever allow." Hermione growled, "And the fact that you reek of her..."

Hermione paused.

"Boys. Leave us."

The wolves stopped growling instantly and backed away.

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked, confused.

The woman almost passed out with relief. "Yes! Aloc tricked me. I...I thought the wolves were for me and she offered to switch until sunlight. I thought I'd escape by then."

Hermione's face fell at the end of Narcissa's explanation. Narcissa frowned at the sight and the words from earlier sunk in. "You love me? What you saw a pretty face and decided I was meant to be yours? How can you love what you do not know?"

Hermione waved her hand, returning Narcissa to her original form. "I loved you the moment I saw you. Not because of your beauty, but because of your eyes, Narcissa. They say much about you and the story they tell is that of a formidable woman." She stepped forward, taking Narcissa's hand in both of hers. "And from what I have seen, you are quite fearless. It thrills me to no end. I wish to get to know you, Narcissa." She kissed the hand gently, her eyes closing, and Narcissa's glare softened slightly as her hand was brought up to Hermione's cheek. Hermione's eyes slowly opened, causing Narcissa's breath to hitch at their beautiful color. That combined with Hermione's open face, made the woman feel butterflies for the first time in years.

Wait.

Wasn't she supposed to be mad?

She lifted her chin, "In any case, I am but a prisoner, I have no choice but to do as you command."

Hermione growled, all signs of peacefulness absent. "You wish to leave? LEAVE." She shouted. "Harry!" The wolf appeared at her side. "Escort the so-called 'prisoner' to the gates." She glared at Narcissa, "Have a safe trip home, Mrs. Malfoy." She spat out the woman's surname and Narcissa almost flinched.

* * *

Once Hermione was out of sight, the wolf changed into a human and sighed, "Hermione has a short temper, but I have never seen it ignite as quickly as it does with you. She must truly like you for her to grow so angry so quickly. I ask you to try to see past the surface of what she has done."

Narcissa laughed incredulously, an outbreak very few had ever seen from the stoic blonde woman, "You expect me to see past her complete disregard for my desires and what? See it as some grand gesture of love? Boy do I look like some foolish teenager to you? Because let me tell you, the 'misunderstood bad girl' act has long ago become unattractive. I see what she has done for exactly what it is, and since you seemed to be confused, allow me tell you what it is. It is a madwoman kidnapping me for her own selfish desires! She wishes to make me her bride! What if I do not comply? Hm? How many no's does it take before kidnapping escalates to imprisonment? Torture? Will she force my hand or take my life because she 'loves' me so damned much?"

Harry raised his hands to stop the tirade, "Mrs. Malfoy please. I apologize for insinuating that what Hermione did was not wrong. It was. And I assure you, this situation would never escalate to such terrible conditions. What I am trying to say is that Hermione has good intentions. She considered last night more of a rescue mission. You were unhappy with your husband, your son had abandoned you and she felt as though it were a waste of your talents to be trapped at home with Mr. Malfoy. You were unhappy, weren't you?"

Narcissa said nothing.

Harry continued, "She marked you so that she would know if you were in trouble, in case you told your husband of meeting her and he grew angry, violent. As we were planning to get you out of the house, she was certain that you would willingly come, however soon she began to doubt that you wanted her in return. She grew nervous." He sighed, "She is terrible at expressing herself. As old as she is, I don't think she's ever been on a date. So, as a way of finding out whether or not you were interested, she planned to seduce you. Of course, it is up to you to let her know that the way she went about trying to gain your attention and love was unacceptable. You will have to tell her that she has crossed some boundary, otherwise she may not understand. You are rumored to be quite a force Lady Malfoy. Do not submit now."

Narcissa remained silent and Harry stopped as they reached a crossroads in the garden. He turned to her. "She doesn't want you to leave. And I don't think you want to leave. Not when the one thing that awaits you is Lucius Malfoy. However, as she has stated, you are not a prisoner. She will not force you to stay here. If you would like," He bowed and gestured to a path, "I will escort you to the gates. But," he turned to another path and held out his arm, "A new life awaits you, if you choose to return to the castle."

Narcissa said nothing for several minutes and watched as Harry slowly took steps down the path to the castle, hoping to sway her. Sighing, Narcissa considered his words as she stared at the path to the gates. She had but one question that would make the decision for her.

"Will I see my son again…if I stay with Hermione?"

Harry frowned, unsure of the answer, and suddenly, Hermione was behind him. "That depends." Harry jumped in shock. Turning to her, he bowed before hiding off in the dark.

Narcissa stepped towards her, "What do you mean? Will I see him or won't I?"

Hermione nodded, "I will gladly help you find him and bring him to the castle, or take you to him if that is what you wish. But I cannot make him speak to you or hold the same affection he did for you before the war. If he does choose to rekindle your relationship, then he is welcome to journey in and out of the castle as he pleases. He is welcome to any resource I have, as though he were my own son."

Narcissa's mind raced, "Will…will you turn him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Not unless he wishes so and I will not try to goad him into it. I only want you. But…only if you want me as well."

Narcissa opened her mouth and Hermione cut her off. "If we do not work out, you are welcome to leave and I will not bother the two of you ever again."

Hermione held out her hand, "All I ask is that you give us a chance."

Narcissa's eyes locked on Hermione's hand and she took a step forward. "What of Aloc?"

Hermione growled, "She escaped, but I will make her pay."

Narcissa took another step towards her, "Very well Hermione. I would be happy to be a _guest_ in your home." She smirked, "That is, after you apologize."

Hermione blinked, "What?"

Narcissa rose a brow, "You heard me. The way you have chased after me is completely unacceptable. I am a lady and I am to be respected. You have treated me like some animal that you corner and capture. If you wish for me to 'give us a chance' then I will need you to make more of an effort to court me. Is that understood?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "That is why you have been so angry with me?"

Narcissa nodded, "Very much so."

Hermione bowed, "I apologize, Narcissa. I will do my best to correct my behavior. I did not mean to offend you in such a way."

Narcissa nodded. "Acceptable. Now escort me to my room." She sniffed.

Hermione gaped at the suddenly bossy woman and murmured, "What the hell did he say to you?!"

Narcissa smirked and rose a brow, her impatience clear. Hermione grumbled and offered her arm before leading the blonde to her room.

* * *

A/N: Boom. Fierce bossy take no shit Cissa from here on out. I could never make her some weakling! Hercissa, thank you for the suggestion.


End file.
